


Everyone Deserves a Good Scare

by deanna_s_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween, House - Freeform, Kari's Supernatural Halloween Challenge, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanna_s_winchester/pseuds/deanna_s_winchester
Summary: Word Count: 787Warnings: NonePairings: None (maayyybe Dean x Reader if you squint)A/N: This was written for a tumblr challenge (@thing-you-do-with-that-thing  ‘s Kari’s Supernatural Halloween Challenge). Sorry it’s getting posted so late, I forgot to upload it and then I went out of town for some family stuff. But it’s here now, so I hope that everyone enjoys it!





	Everyone Deserves a Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 787
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Pairings: None (maayyybe Dean x Reader if you squint)
> 
> A/N: This was written for a tumblr challenge (@thing-you-do-with-that-thing ‘s Kari’s Supernatural Halloween Challenge). Sorry it’s getting posted so late, I forgot to upload it and then I went out of town for some family stuff. But it’s here now, so I hope that everyone enjoys it!

You weren’t used to seeing this side of Dean Winchester, but it was definitely something that you wouldn’t mind seeing more often. His eyes were bright and shining, mouth stretched wide in a giddy grin, and he had this wholly different demeanor about him as if nothing and no one was going to get him down.

It was Halloween, the first Halloween you’d spent in the bunker with the boys, and it seemed that the holiday was the source of Dean’s happy go lucky attitude. The feeling he gave off was infectious so when he suggested that the three of you go to the Halloween carnival in a nearby town you were practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“I’ll pass,” Sam said, waving the two of you off and going back to the book on the table that he’d been reading.

“Aww what’s wrong Sammy, not a fan of the holiday?” you teased.

“Not really,” he responded without looking up. “You two have fun though.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said, pulling on his jacket as he headed out to the garage. You followed behind him, climbing into Baby’s passenger side.

The drive to the carnival seemed to pass quickly and was filled with laughter as the two of you sang along badly to the classic rock pouring out of the Impala’s speakers. A giddy child-like excitement filled your chest when you arrived and Dean found a place to park. The lights, the sounds, the smells, everything around you filling you with a sense of elation. Looking over at Dean you could see the same excitement dancing in his eyes and you giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the entrance.

The time passed in a whirlwind of cotton candy, rides, and games. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had this much fun, and you couldn’t ever remember seeing Dean this happy before. A grin had been plastered across his face the entire time the two of you had been there and it made you feel light. You never wanted to see that look disappear.

It was getting dark when you stopped in front of the haunted house. Dean waggled his eyebrows at you causing you to roll your eyes. “You do know we’ve been in actual haunted houses, right? This isn’t going to scare me.”

He chuckled and tugged you into the line. “Then you have nothing to be worried about.”

You waited as the line slowly filtered you to the front and soon enough you and Dean were walking through the front door. Dim light filled the front room and creepy music trickled out of speakers that had been strategically hidden. You took the lead with Dean following close behind and walked through the maze of cheesy decorations, laughing at the actors that attempted to scare you.

Turning to point out a particularly ridiculous prop, you frowned when you realized your companion was no longer with you. “Dean?” you called out, looking around but not seeing him anywhere. Shrugging you turned and continued along the path figuring you’d run into him sooner or later  
.  
The confidedent air you had been walking on faltered when you turned a corner and found yourself in a clown room. You prided yourself on being tough. Vampires no big deal. Werewolves not a problem. Ghouls keep em coming. Clowns, however, were a different story entirely rivaled only, possibly, by Sam’s fear of them.

Stepping into the room you were determined to just get through it as fast as you could. Setting your sights on the door on the other side so you didn’t have to look at anything, you missed the person sneaking up behind you.

Suddenly hands were gripping your side’s and a loud scream erupted from your throat as your body went into auto pilot and you turned, thrusting your fist out at whoever was behind you. Your hand collided with something solid sending it back onto the floor. Laughter filled the room overpowering the music still tinkling through the air.

Looking down you saw Dean rolling with hysterics and anger quickly flooded through you, nudging the fear you’d felt out the door.

“Dean!” You yelled at him. “Why in the hell would you do that?!”

Trying to get his laughter under control, he stood up while wiping tears from his eyes.  
“It’s Halloween, everyone’s entitled to one good scare.  
”  
“You better watch it, Winchester. Patrick’s a bitch.” Turning on your heel you stalked off. Dean followed you, still howling with laughter.

Your revenge came a few days later. It was Dean’s turn to scream when he found you sitting in the middle of his room, finishing off the last of his Halloween candy.


End file.
